Harry Potter and the Unexpected Helper
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Harry Potter has dealt with many hardships over his lifetime, but in the Winter of 1996 and 1997, he begins to face his most challenging trials yet.
1. Disturbance in the Dormitory

The sixth year boys of Gryffindor House; Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan by name, were nice and toasty, snoozing in their warm beds.

Actually, not entirely true, as Dean Thomas awoke suddenly, a sudden freezing sensation engulfed his body. Hanging above him, was Harry Potter, a malicious grin on his bespectacled face.

"POTTER!" Dean roared, sitting up. Neville, Ron and Seamus awoke and opened their curtains, staring at the West Ham fan that had vigourously pulled his own open.

"Say what?" Harry asked, pulling on his glasses after he'd opened his own curtains. 'This had better be worth it. 'Harry thought to himself. Harry had been dreaming. It was a good dream. It had a dragon in it. Which was Harry himself. It was cool to be an animagus, even if it was only a dream.

"Potter – what are you…you were just above me - you just soaked me!" Dean shivered, thoroughly confused.

Neville and Ron looked at Dean as though he was losing his marbles, adding to his tally of 45 gobstones he'd lost over the course of their time at Hogwarts.

Harry was also extremely confused; it was illogical that he, as a dragon, would be wetting Dean (a marked rung lower on the ladder of 'Painful Things to do to Dean Thomas' than 'Roasting him with Fiery Dragonbreath' was; as Dream Harry had been doing to a rather painfully confused Dream Dean.

Harry took a moment to bask in the memory, then noticing Dean's rather piercing gaze, yawned a little to cover his perceived embarrassment and asked "Dean, whutchu un about?"

Dean patted himself down. "I felt so cold, like a bucket of icy water had been dumped on me; I awoke to see you hanging above me."

"What would Harry be doing that for?" Ron asked with a bemused expression.

"You must've been having a nightmare." Seamus added.

"Might've been a ghost." Neville mumbled, but no one really heard him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right guys. Sorry. Goodnight." Dean said sheepishly, closing his curtains.

"Goodnight." All the boys replied, retiring back to the land of Forty Winks.

Harry drifted off, and sadly, he was not a dragon. Happily, he now lived in the land of nooneisdeanthomas, where no one liked West Ham United, and the most eligible bachelorette was just that. (But not for long, for Harry was planning to address that most unappealing of situations.)

"HARRY!" Someone yelled, and Harry awoke, reminded rather unpleasantly of Dean's continued existence.

"What?" Harry asked; he hadn't recognised the voice. In his defence, the dream was going along a very nice path…

"Wondering when you were going to wake up." A voice replied as Dean's curtains opened up. "Interrupted something important, didn't I?" Harry could just _see _the victorious smirk that went along with that voice; Harry had a sinking feeling that Snape had been teaching Dean Legillimency.

"By the way, Dean; sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to freeze you like that."

Suddenly the voice whispered in Harry's ear. "Just kidding; it was totally intentional."

Harry turned his head, but in the darkness he couldn't make out anything more than a faint silhouette.

"Who's there, Harry?" Neville asked, because Harry was the Danger Magnet of the group, leading on points by a huge margin ahead of Ron, and it was logical that Danger would go to Harry first.

But Harry never answered, because the strange apparition leapt off the bed and announced his name rather suavely.

"Potter. James Potter."


	2. Harry, I am your Father

"Yes, Harry, I am your father."

Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You don't believe me." James observed. "Where do you think you got your dashing good looks from?"

"Mum." Harry deadpanned.

"Good point son. Well done."

"Would you please stop calling me that."

"Son?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not your son."

James smirked at Harry. "I'll convince you yet, Mini-me."

Harry groaned. "Err…Dad?" Harry ventured…"Could we…go for a walk or something."

Harry was planning to get caught by a teacher who could then deal with this being masquerading as his father.

James was all too happy to oblige. They slipped out of the common room.

"Now the first thing I need to tell you son," James began, but vanished when he heard footsteps.

Severus Snape walked up to Harry Potter, who was very alone, out of bounds, in the middle of the night.

"Just what," Snape began. "Do you think you're doing wandering the corridors this late at night?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but this was Snape he was talking to; and besides, the whole night had been absolutely ridiculous. Maybe he was hallucinating.

"Dumbledore isn't here to protect his golden boy, so don't think you'll get away with this blatant flouncing of the rules, you are as arrogant as your father…" Snape said as he walked Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I wouldn't say that." Came a voice from above Harry's head.

"Arguing with me again, Potter?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Snivellus."

"That's it." Snape spun around to face Harry. "Detention for a month, and 100 points from Gryffindor!"

"No matter how many points you take away from us, you'll still be low-life, greasy git."

"POTTER!" Snape roared, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Harry, looking like he was trying to fight all his instincts to curse Harry into the dust.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A voice told Snape.

Snape held his wand outstretched, fuming.

The next moment, there was an upside-down bucket on his head, filled with floral-scented shampoo.

Snape pulled the bucket off his head, letting it fall to the floor with a series of clatters, then pulled apart his curtains of hair, staring lividly at Harry.

Snape pocketed his wand. "I don't need it, Potter. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Snape lunged at Harry, but his progress was painfully and abruptly stopped by the fist of James Potter.

"This is why I am out, Professor." Harry told Snape's form, lying on the floor.

"Still cowardly as ever, I see Snivellus. I wonder what Dumbledore will think of you threatening a student."

James picked Snape up by the scruff of the collar. "And just so you know," James whispered in Snape's ear so Harry couldn't hear him. "You mistreat my son again, and I will kill you."

James threw Snape to the ground.

"Now, the first thing I need to tell you, Son…

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore's voice called out. "I daresay I fear you may need assistance."

"Yes sirree, he certainly does, for he cannot withstand the awesome powers of I, James Potter, Poltergeist Extraordinaire!"


	3. Explanations

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose when he came around the corner and saw the spectral form of James Potter, the bemused face of Harry Potter and the mess upon and around Severus Snape.

Snape looked like he was about to start motoring off, when Dumbledore cut him short. "Severus, please go and get yourself cleaned up. I will speak with you shortly."

Snape left after cleaning most of the shampoo with Terego and Scougify, and Harry and James followed Dumbledore into his office.

"Well James, how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was still unsure of who – or what, exactly, was claiming to be his father.

"Through the Veil." James answered bluntly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise.

"When Sirius fell through the veil, he left the world of the living and entered the world of the dead. So I got to thinking, why couldn't someone come out of the veil. Lily thought it could be very risky, and it is. Soul Magic is the most sacred area of any being. Wizards and Witches who have tried to meddle with Soul Magic have sometimes found nothing but despair. They ignored the pull from their souls to bring themselves back into the world of the Dead where they belong. Eventually, their souls tore away and they became Soulless monsters, with an infinite, insatiable hunger for souls. "

"Dementors." Harry whispered. "If that was the risk, why did you come?"

"I had to weigh up the risks involved. When Sirius told me about your life, Harry, I knew I couldn't sit back and do nothing. However, since I chose to move on rather than walk the land as a ghost back when I died, one day my Soul will pull me back into the realm of the dead."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"I don't know whether my time will run out or my purpose will. All I know is that I can't stay here forever. I don't belong here. But Harry, I could no longer leave you alone."

Harry frowned.

"I understand your scepticism son," James said, placing a fatherly hand upon Harry's shoulder. "But I promise I'll do everything I can for you."

"I find it hard to believe that you're really my dad." Harry told his father. "All my life I've hoped to have you and Mum, and now that it seems you're here…"

"It is something to get used to, but hey, what's life without a little risk?"

"Tell me about it." Harry replied. James chuckled.

Dumbledore walked to his door. "I think it is about time I spoke with Severus. Gentlemen, you can show yourselves out."

Harry and James followed Dumbledore out the door. "Lily and I knew it would be hard for you, growing up without your parents, but we thought Sirius and Remus would be there for you. Sirius, of course, ended up spending twelve years in Azkaban – and I believe that Dumbledore could've done more than he did to keep an innocent man out of prison. Moony was a different story; with his furry little problem and all. I think he figured that you didn't deserve a monster in your life, but ironically, his absence ending up doing far worse to you than his presence would have."

"Professor Lupin is one of the best men I've known."

"Yes he is, Harry. Your mother and I are so proud of what you've done – "

"I had a lot of luck – "

"I'm not talking about your meetings with Voldemort – though we couldn't be prouder of you there also. I'm talking about how you've come out. You had every right to be completely miserable or you could've become a git like Snape. Despite everything that's happened to you, you've ended up as one of the best men I know."

"Gee….thanks Dad." Harry replied, his throat feeling oddly tight.

"But you're not perfect. That's where I come in." James told Harry, flashing a victorious grin at his son. "I'm going to go and see my old friend Moony, maybe find a job –"

"-wait, you're a poltergeist, you don't need a job –"

"Lily didn't believe me when I said I can be responsible and have fun at the same time. Goodnight Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad." Harry replied, and spoke the password to the fat lady.

When Harry walked back into his dorm, he found Ron still awake.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I think I met my dad."

"Your dad?"

"It's a long story. Night Ron."

"Night Harry."


	4. James gets a Job

The next morning, James had given up on his attempts to find Remus Lupin, since he had spoken to Dumbledore and found out that Remus was in a delicate position living amongst Werewolves, and James, though he longed to see his old friend, James wasn't about to jeopardize Remus's life and mission.

Dumbledore, of course, got a verbal scolding from James for putting Harry with the Dursleys. Dumbledore made mention of the charm protection that saved Harry on his second meeting with Voldemort. James wondered whether the years of abuse and neglect Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursleys was worth it.

James also took issue with the position of Severus Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Snape, who had been a Death Eater as far as James knew upon his death, was now teaching. Dumbledore told James that he trusted Snape completely, but James had lost a lot of respect for the wizened old wizard, and knew that though Dumbledore's influence and wisdom were huge; his failings could be equally catastrophic.

James's appearance at the Gryffindor table caused a great stir as news filtered around the school that Harry Potter's father. Most of the school found this to be a most favourable situation, as James's likeability saw him welcomed by most of the students. Of course, most Slytherins and a handful of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors did not like him, but James wasn't holding out for universal popularity.

"Sorry about scaring you like that mate last night." James told Dean, slapping his shoulder.

"Err…okay…just give a bloke some warning next time." Dean told James, returning to his breakfast.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." James said, sitting opposite the two and next to Harry. "How's it going son?"

"Morning Mr Potter."

"Howdy."

"Good thanks Dad."

"Oh, call me James – oh, I haven't had kippers in years." James began, picking the platter of fishes. "And sadly, that record won't be broken." James finished, setting the plate down.

"I'm sorry mate." Ron said in _complete _understanding. If _He _could not eat all these delicious morsels….Ron shuddered to even contemplate the possibility.

The rest of breakfast consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron and James chatting away and getting to know each other better. James used this opportunity to find out the relationship dynamics of the trio. The three were close friends, but the most likely scenario seemed to be of a relationship between Ron and Hermione. James filed that tidbit of information away, and when breakfast ended, he announced his intention to go searching for a job.

James Potter strolled down Diagon Alley, looking for a place that might employ a Poltergeist, when one shopfront shone out like a beacon. Number 93, Diagon Alley was like a magnet, drawing James in."

"Can I help you?" A young woman by the name of Verity asked.

"Yes miss. I'm looking for a job."

"Just one moment please sir." Verity poked her head in the back door. "Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, there's a gentleman here looking for work."

A few seconds later, Fred and George Weasley strode out and greeted James, and took him into a back room.

"So, why should we hire you, Mr…"

"Potter, James Potter."

"Wait- you're Harry's dad?"

"Yes. I'm a Poltergeist."

"And why would you like to work here?"

"Who would pass up the chance to work in such an honourable profession such as this? I don't know the extent of my magical abilities, but back in my day, I was known as quite the jokester."

Fred and George seemed interested.

James went for the jugular. "I was known to a select few by the nickname of 'Prongs'."

Fred and George didn't know what to say. James mistook that for them about to reject him.

"I- I wouldn't need payment at all…"

"Nonsense!" George replied. "James, you're hired and you'll be fully paid, plus you will receive royalties and commissions for any product you assist in developing."

"Thank you Gentlemen." James shook their hands.

"Now, probably the best thing for you is to give you a part time job on weekday mornings to early afternoons, and then you can spend the rest of the day with Harry." Fred told James, as the twins showed him around. James was a fast learner, and with his knowledge and expertise in pranking, the future looked bright for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


	5. Remus Deja Vu, and meeting the Team

James found out from Nymphadora Tonks that Remus was on some sort of undercover mission. Not wanting to jeopardize his friend, James decided to wait until contacting his old friend. Tonks, as she liked to be called, seemed to act oddly when speaking about Remus. James, being the considerate soul he was, didn't say anything about it.

At least, not in her presence. But he mulled it in his mind over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

"Eureka!" James cried, throwing his bed sheets aside. "Tonks lurrves Moony! Tonks lurrves Moony! Tonks lurrves Moony!" James then realised with no little embarrassment that there was no one around to witness his detective genius. James shrugged to himself. "Tonks lurrves Moony!" Perhaps learning about the present wouldn't be so hard after all.

The next morning, Ron Weasley greeted the news that James Potter was working with Fred and George in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as the greatest merger since Gillian Gyllisburg coached the Chudley Cannons to their last Quidditch League Cup Trophy in 1857.

"When are you free, son?" James asked.

"Well….We've got Quidditch practice in a few. If want to come along I'll introduce you to the team." Harry offered.

James wasn't going to miss that for the world.

So James, Harry and Ron gathered on the pitch, rugged up against the wintery chill. The first players to arrive were Dean and Ginny. "Dean Thomas – Chaser and Ginny Weasley – Chaser and reserve Seeker."

James reached out for Dean's hand. "James Potter." He introduced himself. Ginny and Dean looked at the Potters with a quizzical expression.

"Well…sort of me." James continued, shaking Ginny's hand as Demelza, Jimmy and Ritchie flew onto the pitch. "I suppose I'm a poltergeist."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked, rather personally.

"Being a proud Gryffindor, I could not sit back and allow Slytherin to steal the cup with their unworthy talons! I sent myself here to teach everything I know about chasing in order for us to keep Hogwarts most hallowed object on Minnie's mantel!"

"Well, with players like Gin, it wasn't as if we were in too much trouble." Dean said, placing his arm around Ginny's shoulder and giving his girlfriend a squeeze.

Ron grumbled under his breath and Harry thought he'd managed, yet again, to mask his expression. But something in his father's face worried him. Coughing unnecessarily, Harry introduced James to the rest of the team.

As the practice went on, Harry was happy to see his team was performing smoothly. Ginny, Demelza and Dean complimented each other well - and his beaters – Ritchie and Jimmy, seemed to be improving every session. Ron was high on confidence, and all in all practice went well, thanks to, or rather, in spite of, James's help.

"Of course I couldn't let this get unpunished. So when we faced Ravenclaw, I made sure my radar was a teeny bit off." James told the chasers. "So when I shot, I shot hard. Her hand got smacked into the post so many times that day." James reminisced. "Our seeker even let the snitch away a couple of times to allow us to continue it. Samantha was in tears by the end." James smiled.

"That's awful!" Demelza interjected.

"She was mouthing off against Muggleborns." James added.

"Good on you!" Demelza U-turned. Ginny and Dean nodded.

"We didn't use those kind of Slytherinesque tactics often." James finished. "We had the talent for the job. And we do so now!"

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor team chanted as they moved back to the school, much to the distress of Argus Filch.

Pretty soon, Harry was left with Ron and James.

"Have you got some spare time this afternoon, Harry?" James asked.

"Sure Dad. Why."

"Because I think it's time I started what I came here for. I'll begin teaching you today."

"You're going to teach Harry magic? Cool!" Ron said.

"Yes, the greatest magic of all!"

"Singing lessons!" Ron cheered. "You certainly need it, Harry." Ron walked away from James and Harry. "Oh, once you graduate Harry, do teach Ginny." Ron guffawed before leaving, leaving James looking at Harry with a shrewd expression.

Far above them, Albus Dumbledore looked down on the scene, eyes twinkling with approval. He'd been waiting for a long time, and his patience was bringing its fruits. Yes, Albus Dumbledore would be known to antiquity as the Headmaster who reinstated Hogwarts famed Choir Cup. Albus felt a rush of pride surge through his heart.


End file.
